Making Lemonade
by blazingawesome007
Summary: This will be a series of one-shot lemons. If you don't like, don't read. I will be taking requests. Only members though. Also, no yuri or yaoi. I just feel uncomfortable writing them. One last thing, no impossible pairings.


**Alright, I finally have it up! Just as i promised! I will be taking requests, but no yuri or yaoi. I feel uncomfortable writing them. You know the rules. Enjoy!**

**M Trainer x F Typlosion**

"No! Get up! Please!" I begged my Typlosion. After that last hit, She should have already fainted. Instead, I saw her inch her way up. "Yes!" I screamed.

"Use Dragon Rush!" I heard the champion, Cynthia command. Her Garchomp rushed at my pokemon, surrounded with blue energy.

"Fiona, dodge and use Flamethrower at its back!" I yelled. My Typlosion waited and stoped to the side at the last moment, spun around by the tip of her hind paws, and let loose a super powered stream of flames at Garchomp. It made contact and pushed her Garchomp against the wall.

"Now use Eruption!" I commanded. She jumped and slammed herself against the ground and it sent cracks running through the whole field.

"Garchomp, get out of the way!" I heard the Champion say. But, it was too late. Right as it tried move, a huge pillar of flames erupted from the ground beneath it. Smothered by my pokemon's most powerful attack, it fell and fainted. "No!" Cynthia screamed. She sighed.

"I knew this day would come, but it didn't know I would lose to YOU. But congratulations, you are now the new champion of the Sinnoh Region." She said in defeat while holding her hand out to me. I took it and shook her hand.

"You have no idea how long we spent training for this day." I said. Fiona ran up to my side. "Ya, we trained night and day for this." She said.

"Well, you and your pokemon did splendid." She replied. I nodded. "Now come with me and I will record our battle in the Hall of Fame so everyone will remember this day." She announced while gesturing me to follow her. I walked silently behind her while I was led into a hall that had glowing lights streaming down.

We finally reached the end of the hall, and I saw what seemed like endless pictures, old and newer, filling the room to the inch. In the middle of the room was a table that looked similar to the Pokemon Center's healing machine.

Cynthia turned to me and said, "Now hand over your pokemon, so we can record on the computer what pokemon you used and their stats."

"Of course." I replied handing my pokemon to her. I turned to Fiona. "Come on get in your pokeball, just this once." I said with pleading eyes. She growled.

"Okay, fine. Ill do it if you let me out right after."

"Thank you." I said while holding out her pokeball. A red beam shot out of it and engulfed her and brought her in the pokeball. I gave Cynthia the ball and she put it on the last slot on the table. The table flashed and blinked untill it made a beeping sound. She took the pokeballs and gave them to me. I took them alll and put them on my belt.

"Alright now you can leave but rembmber, when someone challenges you, you have to meet here and battle them. You also will be asked to be in exhibition matches at tournaments sometimes. Of course, you dont have to accept, that is your choice." She said.

"Okay. Now lets go, Fiona." I said, directing my attention to my Typlosion. She nodded and we left the building sid by side.

After some time, when we made it back home, I was laying in my bed, thinking of how I could give some reward to all of my pokemon for beating the champion. Then it dawned on me. I could take them to their favorite place to eat: Brock`s Daycare in Kanto. Hmm, it has been a while since we have been in Kanto. _Maybe we can say hi to a few freinds while we are there.,_ I thought.

"Hey, Star! Come here!" I yelled for my Staraptor. He flew over to me and said, "Yes?"

"Get the rest of the team here. We are going to Kanto to eat at Brock`s Daycare. His eyes widened.

"The Brock's Daycare?"

"Yep."

"Thank you sooo much, Master! I will gather everyone." He said excitedly. I opened the window and he immediately flew out and across the nearby feild where my pokemon were hanging out and yelled at the top of his lungs, "EVERYONE! WE ARE GOING TO BROCK'S DAYCARE! GATHER IN MASTER`S BEDROOM!"

I heard from everyone, almost at the same time, "WHAT?!" Then i heard a stampede going at impossible speeds to my bedroom. The door flew open and all my pokemon flooded into the room.

"Are we really going to Brock's Daycare?".

"Ya are we?"

"Can we go now?"

"Ya, when are we going?"

I chuckled. "Okay, okay, okay. Calm down!" I yelled over their voices. "We are going. Now I want you all to pack up all of your stuff, and we will leave as soon as possible."

"Yay!" They all said in unison, then they ran down the hall to gather all of their stuff. All except for my Typlosion.

"Is there something you need?" I asked.

"I... ahhh...want... to say thank you. I ... know you don't have to." She said. I noticed her staring at me with a little drool coming off her lips.

"Are you alright? You seem a little... off." I said. She shook her head.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Okay. Go on and get your stuff ready." I said. She nodded and left the room. I wonder what could make her like that. Oh well., I thought.

_*Six hours later* _

We had finally arrived in Kanto, which is the closest region to Sinnoh, so the flight wasn't that long. I was glad of that. When we finally got to Brock's Daycare, everyone was extremely exhausted and hungry. We all arrived at the door, and I knocked. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a tan, lean male with a cooking apron tied to him by the waist.

"Oh! You're finally here, I see. Come in! Come in!" He welcomed while waving his hand for us to come in. We all walked in, and immediately smelled the aroma of Brock's great cooking.

"Great, I am starving." My Empoleon said. Everyone else agreed. After the meal, right as everyone was heading off to bed, I stopped my Maganium while she was walking and asked, "Hey what is wrong with Fiona?" She rolled her eyes.

"You just noticed? Not to disrespect, but you are really slow."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said, my voice raising.

"Never mind that, Fiona is in heat." My eyes widened.

"You mean-"

"Ya." She interrupted. I sighed.

"Isnt there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Fortunately with the rest of us girls, when we are in heat, we can mate with Star, or Knuckles(Lucario), but that won't work. Their heat cycles aren't in sync with Fiona. She is an odd ball. However..." she trailed off.

"What? Oh no, you don't mean I have to mate with Fiona, do you?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. If she is held back much longer, she will take you by force, and that isn't good." She replied. I sighed.

"Alright. I will do what I must." I said. "Dont tell her anything but bring her here."

"Okay." She said while going to get Fiona.

Honestly, I had always had feelings for her, but I had no clue how to show it. She constantly tempted me by the sway of her hips, and sometimes I caught glances of her when she blended over, revealing her tight looking pussy. Anytime I saw that, I almost immediately went to the bathroom to satisfy my needs. This time, things would be different. My heart started to beat in my chest harder and harder in till I thought it would burst.

A few minutes later, I heard her knock on the door. "Come in!" I said. The door opened to reveal my beloved Fiona.

"Is there anything you need, John?" She asked.

"Come here" I said. She walked over and sat by me. A scent wafted over to me, which smelled nice and sweet and almost arousing. I could literally smell her heat, I realized.

"You know how you all got an award, right?" I asked. She hesitantly nodded.

"Your reward isn't over yet." I said. I blushed.

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"Well... for a long time... I have had... feelings for you... more than just friendship. I also heard that you are in heat and I was wondering if you wou-" I was cut of by the feeling of lips to mine. Fiona was kissing me! Her tongue prodded my lips, asking for entry. I opened my lips and I felt her tongue writhe with mine. I fell back on the bed, and kissed her back, more passionately this time. My hands started roaming her body and I started caressing her hips. Her hips grinded against mine. My hands slid to her rear. I then squished it, admiring of how soft and luscious they were. Her paws started tugging on my shirt, wanting me to take it off. I stopped kissing her for a moment to strip myself of my shirt. Then I took off my pants, just leaving my boxers.

I went back to kissing her again, this time in a wild way. My hands roamed to her breasts, which were a little smaller than the average human's. My hands started massaging them, causing her to moan into our kiss. My fingers slid up to her nipples and I pinched and pulled at them. Then I disconnected from our kiss to suck her left nipple.

"Oh, John." She moaned. While I kept sucking, my hand slid down to her soaked pussy and I rubbed my fingers against it. She started moaning louder. Still sucking, one finger penetrated her slit and I started thrusting in and out, causing her to moan even louder. I inserted another finger and started to go faster. I could hear her moan and start to pant.

"Oh, John. Faster! FASTER!" She commanded. I did as she asked and started going as fast as I could with just my fingers.

"Ooh! More! MORE!" She yelled. I left her nipple and started to kiss her again, muddling her moans. I inserted a third finger in her pussy. Then my other hand went to her pussy as well and I started to pinch and rub at her clit. She let go of our kiss and started to moan really loud. So much so, I was sure everyone in the house could hear it, but we didn't care.

Then suddenly, She screamed at the top of her lungs and her inner walls clamped down on my fingers and I felt her cum all over my hand. After a while her scream died down. She then pounced at me, while removing my boxers, surprising me. My fully erect dick popped out, throbbing painfully. It rose to a good seven inches.

"That looks so good." she said seductively. Then she pinned me down and lined herself to my cock.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. Then she thrust her hips and I penetrated her all the way down to the hilt. She winced in pain.

"I am sorry." I apologized.

"No, no. It's fine." She reassured me. Then she slid herself up so just the tip of my dick was still in, and thrust down again. We both moaned loudly. I could feel her hot walls massaging my cock and it felt good. Then she sat up and started bobbing herself up and down on my cock. Every once in a while, she moaned to our fuck.

"Ah... that's feels ...so good! You don't... ah... know how... ah fuck... long I wanted this." She moaned. She kept thrusting herself down on me, making me moan louder. I could hear a slapping sound each time we connected, which made me even more aroused, if possible.

Having enough of it, I pushed her up and off of me, and made myself on top. Then I started to wildly thrust in and out of her, making her moans more frequent.

"John, harder!" I started to thrust harder. "Harder!" She yelled again. I continued to thrust inside of her as fast as I could. Then she screamed. I felt her walls clamp down on my dick, making me thrust into her faster. Then, every time I thrust into her, I could hear a sloshing sound. I kept wildly thrusting into her, untill I stopped.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I turned her around so that she was in a classic presentation position.

"Youll see." , was all that I said when I slid my cock into her slit once more, making her moan loudly. "Oh, I see now." She said jokingly. After that, I thrust into her again and again, never leaving her walls. I kept thrusting into her for several more minutes, when she said, "Harder!" She said. I then pushed in and out of her even harder. I could feel my dick grinding against her inner walls which was so pleasurable. I could feel my balls slamming against her each time we connected.

"I'm... ah... going to cum soon... oh fuck." She cried out. I felt my loins almost light on fire when she said that.

"I am going to cum.. too." I replied.

"HARDER." She yelled. I then slammed myself into her wildly now, wanting to cum.

"I'm going to CUM!" She yelled. I felt her walls squeeze my cock once again. That drove me over the edge, causing me to hilt my length in her as I sent rope after rope into her. There was so much cum that it started leaking down my leg, on to the bed. After I finished cumming, I slid out of her, making a popping sound and our combined liquids flowed out of her pussy.

Exhausted, I collapsed on the bed. I saw her do the same right after me. Side by side, we laid there panting in the afterglow.

"Wow... that was amazing." She said.

"Yeah. We have to do that more often." I agreed.

She then snuggled up beside me and closed her eyes. After a while, I did the same.

"Fiona, I love you." Was the last thing I said before drifting off to sleep.

**By the way, if you want to request a pairing, you can pm me or just leave a review. I will check the regularly. Also, i will only take requests from actual members. I want to be able to make the story how you envision it. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
